Mike Hartman
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2004 | draft = 131st overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | played_for = Buffalo Sabres (1986–1991) Winnipeg Jets (1991–1992) Tampa Bay Lightning (1992–1993) New York Rangers (1993–1995) }} Mike Hartman (born February 7, 1967 in Detroit, MI) is a retired professional ice hockey player. Hartman was drafted in the seventh round, 131st overall, by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. Hartman played Canadian junior hockey with the Belleville Bulls and North Bay Centennials of the Ontario Hockey League, where he compiled 102 points and 473 penalty minutes in 138 games. Hartman represented the United States at the World Junior Championships in 1987 and surprised many by making the Sabres later that same year, as he amassed six points in 17 NHL games. Hartman split the following season between Buffalo and their AHL affiliate, the Rochester Americans, before becoming a full-time NHL'er in 1988–89. That season, Hartman racked up a career-high 316 penalty minutes and added 8 goals. The 1989–90 season proved to be Hartman's best statistically, as he scored a career-high 11 goals and 10 assists and led the Sabres in penalty minutes for the second straight year with 211. At the beginning of the 1991–92 season, after three full seasons with the Sabres, Hartman was part of a five player swap with the Winnipeg Jets. The Sabres traded Hartman, forward Darrin Shannon and defenceman Dean Kennedy to the Jets in exchange for forward Dave McLlwain, defenceman Gord Donnelly and the Jets' fifth round pick in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft (Yuri Khmylev). Hartman accounted for eight points and 264 penalty minutes in his only year with the Jets, who left him unprotected in the expansion draft that followed the season. Hartman was leading the team with 154 penalty minutes. At the trade deadline that season, Hartman was traded to the New York Rangers for forward Randy Gilhen. Hartman played his final 39 NHL games over parts of the next three seasons with the Rangers, scoring one goal and amassing 80 penalty minutes. For his NHL career, Hartman scored 43 goals, added 35 assists and had 1388 penalty minutes in 397 regular season contests. In 1995, Hartman moved to the IHL's Orlando Solar Bears, where he scored 24 points in 77 games. Hartman played four of his last five professional seasons with the Charlotte Checkers of the ECHL, retiring after the 2003–04 season. The exception was the 1998–99 season, which he spent with Kölner Haie of Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga. That season, Hartman also played three games for USA Hockey's qualifying squad which won a birth in the World Championships. External links * * * Mike Hartman recently join the Shop to fundraisea fundraising non profit organizations...... Category:Born in 1967 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:New York Rangers players Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Retired in 2004